


Shopping?

by pipsiev2



Series: Halloween drabbles [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Drabble, Halloween Shopping, Other, Trans Female Character, it’s been years and i still can’t title, not important but still a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipsiev2/pseuds/pipsiev2
Summary: don’t wake your friends up to go shopping unless you wanna owe them breakfast





	Shopping?

“I hate this.” She doesn’t actually, but she figures that she has to let Minhyuk know that she’s displeased with…  _ whatever this is _ .

 

Changsook wasn’t expecting to be practically dragged out of her house before twelve in the morning (but, well, she wasn’t  _ not _ expecting to be dragged out of her house at any point in the day, to be honest. That’s just part of the package of being friends with Minhyuk. And Kihyun, and Wonho, and Hyunwoo, and Hyungwon, and Jooheon. Everyone, really. Why are her friends like this lmao), but it happened and now she’s sitting here, Minhyuk throwing decorations at her.

 

She looks at him pout. “But  _ why _ .” He whines. Minhyuk looks genuinely upset, and Changsook doesn’t believe that for a  _ second _ . She  _ knows _ that he’s probably tried to get everyone else and their mother’s to go, and as a last resort option he had taken her.

 

“You made me leave my house at like eleven thirty in order to buy decorations for a holiday that’s a month away.” She slants her eyes at him and purses her lips. “Just who do you think you’re trying to fool?”

 

“No one.” Minhyuk shrugs. “I thought you’d wanna get out of your place for a bit since I’m pretty sure you’ve had next to no human interaction for the past week, which is pretty worrying.” He turns back towards the shelf that he was looking at. “Should we get some fake pumpkins? Or is that too much?”

 

Changsook rolls her eyes. “I’m pretty sure you still have from  _ last _ year. And the year before that. And before  _ that _ . I’m pretty sure you have a  _ lot _ of these things from previous years, actually.”

 

“Wonho takes all of them, I swear. I’ve looked everywhere for them ever year, it  _ has _ to be Wonho taking them.” Minhyuk nods his head sagely. “There’s no other option.”

 

Changsook pulls out her phone and pulls up her messages with Hyunwoo. “Really? Because Hyunwoo said that he saw some stuff at your place last time he was over.”

 

“I-“ Minhyuk’s mouth flutters open and closed like a fish in air. “Hyunwoo doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” Changsook raises an eyebrow. “Okay, so,  _ maybe _ I still have some of the old things,” Minhyuk concedes, “but still. Shopping’s  _ fun _ , you need to get out more, and I wanna spend time with you.” He’s pouting again. “I miss you.”

 

She sighs. “I hate this.” She repeats, shoving everything she was holding into Minhyuk’s arms. “If you wanted to hang out then you should’ve just offered to buy me food, dummy.” She maneuvers behind him and pushes him in the direction of the cash register. “How about we go, pay for these things, you take me to the breakfast that you took away from me-“

 

“You say that like you actually eat breakfast.”

 

“- _ and then _ ,” she glares at him, “after you buy me food, I’ll go with you to buy more things, if you  _ really _ want to.”

 

Minhyuk visibly brightens. “Seriously?” At Changsook’s nod he does a fist pump. “All right!” He smiles at her. “Let’s do it!”

 

She watches him stride happily in the direction of the cashier and sighs fondly. Time for her to get ready before round 2 of shopping. 

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO THAT PART ABOT HALLOWEEN BEING A MONTH AWAY IS BC THSI WAS WRITTEN ON OCT FIRST LITERALLY ONLY THE LAST LINE IS FROM TODAY LMAO


End file.
